itsalaughproductionsfandomcom-20200216-history
Burglaries
"Burglaries & Boobytraps" was the 13th episode in Season 1 of Austin & Ally. It is scheduled to air on April 15, 2012. Overview When there's a thief on the loose in the mall, Ally and Trish come up with ideas to catch him. But when the clues all point off to Austin, they have to confront him and Dez, learning that Austin was framed. They find out that the thief steals from stores in alphabetical order. Due to Austin. Punching the guy from the Piano. Plot Austin skips practice with Ally to go to a Bruno Mars concert. Ally is mad, so Austin borrows the new guitar to have it autographed by Bruno Mars. However, Ally notices that the guitar is gone, and she looks at the security camera to see who took it, and sees it was Austin. Ally confronts Austin, but he denies it and tells her he just went to get it autographed. Trish turns Austin in before knowing that he only took it to get it autographed. So they have to catch the real thief to clear Austin's name. They find out that the thief steals from stores in alphabetical order. Ally and Trish set up a bird cage to catch him, and Dez sets up a giant mouse trap. Dez gets trapped on the mouse trap, so Ally and Trish try to help him, but Ally accidentally sets off her trap and she and Trish get stuck in the bird cage. The thief comes and takes the piano, but Austin was in the piano and he knocks out the thief while coming out.And found out it was the delivery guy because no one tips him. At the end of the episode, Austin gives Ally a calendar for all the times she wants to practice with him, and he said that he'll always be there when she needs him. Trish shares her rewards for catching the theif with the rest, but gives them the really small and inexpensive stuff while keeping the big stuff, like the flat-screen TV, the laptop, and the trip to Hawaii, for herself. But Dez is happy with his candle. Errors In the security footage of Austin, he is supposed to be taking the new guitar, but the footage actually shows a banjo instead. Cast Main Cast *Ross Lynch as Austin Moon *Laura Marano as Ally Dawson *Raini Rodriguez as Trish De la Rosa *Calum Worthy as Dez Wade Guest Stars *Jeff Blum as "Statue Guy" *Ithamar Enriquez as Delivery Man/Alphabet Bandit/Thief *Jim Hoffmaster as Pete *Greg Workswick as Billl *Andy Milder as Lester Dawson Trivia *This episode will be a part of Disney Channel's Whodunnit? Weekend, airing April 13-15, 2012. It will also feature new episodes of JESSIE, A.N.T. Farm, Shake It Up and Fish Hooks. *It is revealed that Austin's middle name is Monica. *This episode turned out to be most of the plot the fans had predicted. Category:Austin & Ally Episodes (Season 1) Category:Austin & Ally Episodes